The invention relates to improvements in vehicle washing apparatus.
In my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,504 there is disclosed vehicle washing apparatus which includes a frame for encircling a vehicle and ejecting cleaning fluid against the vehicle while the frame is lowered and raised with respect to the vehicle.
The apparatus has proved to be effective in cleaning the sides of the vehicle, but for trucks and new vehicle designs, the roofs of the vehicles may not be adequately cleaned and require manual cleaning.
An object of the invention is to provide a method and apparatus which avoids the disadvantage noted above and achieves thorough cleaning of the roofs of the vehicles automatically without any manual intervention.
A further effect of the invention is to reduce the time for cleaning the vehicle.
In accordance with the above and further objects of the invention, the vehicle washing apparatus comprises means for ejecting cleaning fluid against the roof and a vehicle in addition to the means for ejecting cleaning fluid against the sides of the vehicle.
More particularly, the vehicle washing apparatus comprises a frame adapted for encircling a vehicle, means for raising and lowering said frame with respect to the vehicle encircled by said frame, means for ejecting fluid from the frame against the vehicle to clean the vehicle, overhead bars supported above said vehicle for travel with respect to said vehicle and means for ejecting fluid from the overhead bar for cleaning the vehicle from above, as the bars travel with respect to the vehicle.
In further accordance with the invention, the overhead bars are comprised of first and second bars which are movable conjointly towards and away from each other.
In further accordance with the invention, the overhead bars extend transversely of the vehicle in a horizontal plane and are displaceable longitudinally of the vehicle.
In further accordance with the invention, said suspension means comprises fixed longitudinal members, said overhead bars including support elements at opposite ends of the bars mounted for displacement along said fixed longitudinal members, said support elements being connected by lines and pulleys to a drive means to produce said displacement thereof.
In further accordance with the invention, said lines are connected to said said support elements to move said overhead bars by the action of a piston-cylinder means.
In further accordance with the invention and said support elements each comprises a plate which is slidable with respect to said fixed longitudinal members.
In further accordance with the invention, said overhead bars are hollow and have discharge nozzles facing downwards towards said vehicle, fluid lines being connected to said overhead bars to eject cleaning fluid from the nozzles when the bars are moved longitudinally above the vehicle while said frame is raised and lowered with respect to the vehicle.